


Tinsel and Fairy Lights

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Sea Salt Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Time to decorate the living room for Roxas and Xion's first Christmas.
Relationships: Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tinsel and Fairy Lights

“Hey Isa, maybe we should dress you up as a reindeer. I think Hayner mentioned he had an antler headband…”

Lea was abruptly interrupted by a pillow thrown in his direction. He could’ve dodged, but instead just laughed as it hit him in the chest.

Isa was smiling, too. It was the first Christmas he could celebrate in years, and it just wouldn’t be the same without Lea’s dumb jokes. “Come on, help me with the tree instead.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Still grinning, Lea opened the boxes filled with decorations, then turned towards the stairs. “Roxas, Xion, come on! You don’t want to miss out on decorating on your first Christmas!”

It didn’t take long for the kids to arrive. Neither of them seemed sure what to expect, but they loved the decoration all over town, so having their home look like that sounded awesome.

Xion looked over the different boxes. “So… What do we do?”

“Well…” Lea tilted his head to the side. “You just grab whatever decoration you like, and hang it up, either in the tree or somewhere else. There aren’t any rules to get memorized for this.”

Roxas nodded and grabbed the first ornament, soon followed by Xion. Lea and Isa watched them for a bit before joining in, just to make sure they got it. Soon enough, the living room looked more and more like Christmas—if a little chaotic, considering they all had vastly different styles.

They were almost done when Roxas took a hand full of tinsel. “Hey, Lea, you did say we could put the stuff anywhere, right?”

Lea looked away from the tree. “Yeah, didn’t you get it memo—”

But before he could finish the sentence, Roxas threw the tinsel at him, and it quickly got tangled in his fiery mane.

“Hey, I didn’t mean me!”

Isa could barely stop himself from laughing. “Well, your hair does look kind of like a Christmas tree.”

Lea’s grin ruined his efforts to shoot Isa an angry look, so he settled for throwing some tinsel at him.

Xion, meanwhile, snuck up behind Roxas and wrapped some fairy lights around his head.

“Hey!” He swiftly avenged himself with another fist full of tinsel.

Soon enough, all four of them were covered in tinsel and fairy lights, and they’d even managed to put some (non-breakable) ornaments into Lea’s Christmas tree hair.

Laughing, Isa tossed the last bit of tinsel in Xion’s direction.

“All right, guess we’re done now!” Lea announced

Luckily, even the tree had gotten some tinsel during their fight. Along with the chairs, the couch, the floor…

Lea looked over the chaos with a grin. “Looks like we haven the Christmasiest room in town!”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Totally no based on how as a kid I'd have a friend over to decorate and how we always ended up in a tinsel fight~~  
>  The kids deserve to have a fun Christmas.


End file.
